A B A N D O N E D: Book 2: Rising Sun
by Sootleopard
Summary: Owlpaw has faced challenge after challenge, but with the looming threat ahead, she must prepare for the most difficult challenge yet. This is noneother that her brother himself. (R & R!)
1. Returned

Chapter 1

Owlpaw bent down to lick Flare's head as the kit trembled even more. Snowpaw bent down to sniff her. She scowled when Owlpaw drew her away with one paw.

She asked warily, "Are you warriors yet?" She had been got for at least two moons of time. Sandpaw and Scorchpaw were sure to have their warrior names.

Sandpaw's tail twitched, "No, Pantherstar wouldn't let us. We had to wait till you were back. She's really worried, but now that you're here we can all become warriors!"

Owlpaw bent down her head and murmured quietly, "But would the clan accept a kit with the father of a rogue?" She nuzzled her kit gently, and licked her scrapes from when she tumbled down the rocks.

Scorchpaw answered, "That's for Pantherstar to decide." She flinched, realizing that she had to go back to camp with the others.

She struggled to her paws, wincing as pain ached in her hind leg. She picked up Flare by the scruff, ignoring her thrashing paws as she came into sight for all the cats.

Nervousness pricked her like a thorn, and she followed the others through the ferns. She realized that the wall of the tunnels didn't prick at her sides anymore. She screwed up her eyes against the sun, which felt oddly hot.

Snowpaw wrinkled her nose as she brushed against her, "You smell like a kittypet!"

Owlpaw replied, her tail twitching, "That's because I was a kittypet, and do you honestly think the other clans would accept an apprentice with kits?"

Snowpaw sniffed, "You could have just lived like a rogue or something."

Owlpaw snapped her fur ruffling at Snowpaw's criticism, "With Shard and his followers around, no way I was going to do that!"

Snowpaw just snorted, and bounded away with Sandpaw. Owlpaw was walking with Scorchpaw. Flare was walking between them, staring at Scorchpaw, wide-eyed.

They all came into the camp, where cats were grooming each other. Bramblepaw looked up from where she was eating a mouse. Instantly her gaze locked with Owlpaw's. Bramblepaw let out a joyous cry, "Owlpaw!"

She charged toward her, knocking over Owlpaw in joy. Owlpaw struggled to her paws, ears flattened as the cats of the clans began to stare. Bramblepaw had crouched down to sniff Flare. The little kit squeaked in fear.

Bramblepaw looked up, "Who's this?"

Sighing, Owlpaw meowed, "This is Flare, my kit."

Bramblepaw licked the kit on top of the head reassuringly. Flare continued to stare up at her with wide eyes. Owlpaw nosed her, "Come on Flare, we must go speak with Pantherstar." Flare nodded quietly, and she walked over to Pantherstar's den warily.

She pushed her head inside, where Pantherstar was sleeping in her nest. She woke to the sound of Owlpaw's paws crunching on the sandy floor. Flare was hiding beneath her, camouflaged under her shadow.

Pantherstar blinked, "Welcome back Owlpaw."

Owlpaw dipped her head. And Flare squealed as she wasn't hidden by Owlpaw's shadow anymore. Pantherstar tipped her head, "You gave birth in Twolegplace?"

Owlpaw nodded, "Yes, this is Flare."

Pantherstar hesitated, but meowed, "I guess now that you're here all the apprentices can get their names. Including you."

Owlpaw didn't reply, but just headed out of the den.


	2. Stop it, Sandfrost!

Chapter 2

Pantherstar jumped up onto the boulder; yowling summons. Sandpaw and Scorchpaw pressed up against her sides, and they sat in front of the boulder. Flare was still trembling underneath her stomach, the kit still had not gotten used to everyone.

Pantherstar beckoned for them to come up to the boulder. She still felt nervous becoming a warrior right after she returned. She flinched as a cat yowled from the crowd, "She was a kittypet! Kittypets can't become warriors! Tell her to go back to her filthy Twolegs!"

Pantherstar's eyes narrowed, "Poolpaw, do not disrespect one of our members. Don't forget, you would be _dead_ if it wasn't for Owlpaw!" Poolpaw fell silent with a glare at Owlpaw. Her pelt pricked with guilt.

Pantherstar looked down at the three. She yowled out, "I, Pantherstar, leader of CheetahClan call down my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Sandpaw, Owlpaw, Scorchpaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own lives?"

Sandpaw and Scorchpaw answered at once, "I do." Though, no one heard Olwpaw hesitate

Pantherstar gave a satisfied flick of the tail, "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandfrost. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CheetahClan." She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder in reply.

Pantherstar looked down at Owlpaw, about to speak. Owlpaw hesitated, them meowed quietly, "Pantherstar, I think its best I get used to being here again before I get my warrior name." She looked down, ears flat.

Pantherstar dipped her head, "Very well then. Go join Sandfrost."

Pantherstar gazed down at Scorchpaw, "Scorchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Scorchtail. StarClan honors your friendliness and honesty, and we welcome you a full warrior of CheetahClan." Scorchtail dipped his head, and joined Owlpaw and Sandfrost.

The warriors and apprentices called out the new warrior's names, "Sandfrost! Scorchtail!"

Pantherstar continued, "Flare, come to the boulder." Owlpaw nudged her daughter forward, and she stumbled a bit.

Pantherstar looked down gently at the kit. "Flare, from this moment on you will be known as Redkit. We all welcome you as a member of CheetahClan. Welcome."

The cats chanted Redkit's name, and she fled back over to Owlpaw, shaking in fear. She looked up to Owlpaw, "I want to keep my name. I like Flare better."

Owlpaw sighed, "You're going to have to be called Redkit, that's clan rules."

Pantherstar continued, "Ravenpaw, you have finally gotten to the time where you may have your privileges back, you will now be known as Ravenwing again."

Owlpaw picked up Redkit by the scruff, glanced around, and squeezed into the nursery without a word.

Brindlefire stole a glance at her, eyes round with worry. Owlpaw curled into a spare nest, and set Redkit down by her side. She curled against Owlpaw's side, nuzzling into her fur.

Berry's kits tumbled at Brindlefire's belly, and Brindlefire's kits squealed and pounced on Shadekit's tail.

Owlpaw watched them hesitantly, her gaze flitting to Brindlefire.

Brindlefire whispered quietly, "Its okay, I don't judge you. Where else could you go anyways?"

Owlpaw dipped her head, and replied cautiously, "Thank you."

Redkit was still trembling, curled around her flank. She bent down and sniffed Redkit, "What's wrong?"

She looked up and whimpered, "I want Leaf and Crunchy! Where are they? Where is everyone?"

Owlpaw looked away, "You saw what happened Redkit. You know where they went."

Redkit just shoved her face into her pelt, her tail sticking up in the air like a twig. Suddenly, Scorchtail squeezed into the den, holding two plump mice in his jaws.

He dropped them between the two remaining queens in the nursery. He gazed fondly at Owlpaw for a split second, and then bounded out of the den.

Brindlefire nudged one of the mice towards her, she gratefully dragged it the rest of the way. Redkit squeaked as the mouse grazed at her pelt. Owlpaw tore it into pieces. She nudged one to Redkit, "Come on, you must eat."

Redkit reluctantly chewed on the morsel, ears flat. She had finally stopped trembling. Owlpaw sighed, her tail lightly tapping the ground. Redkit was continuing to eat some mouse, fur twitching as the other kits stared at her.

Owlpaw sniffed, the scent of the mouse wafted up her nose, but she had lost her appetite. Boulderkit had bounded up to Redkit, sniffing her fur. Redkit squeaked and she shrank back.

Owlpaw watched; tense for if Boulderkit did anything. Playfully, Boulderkit swatted at her ear. Redkit watched, her fur bristling. Boulderkit sprang on top of her, squealing as she rolled. Boulderkit's paws flailed, and his claws caught on Redkit's ear.

Owlpaw sprang forward when she was blood drip from the scratch. She licked the cut, wincing as she saw it had created a nick in her ear. She picked up Redkit, ignoring the kit's protests. She padded out from the den, flattening her ears as the cats around her stared.

Hesitating, she padded into the den where Bugleg and Bramblepaw lived.

Bramblepaw was inside, and looked up, "What is it?"

Owlpaw replied, "Boulderkit accidently scratched Redkit's ear." Bramblepaw gave her a quick nod, and headed back into the stores. She came back quickly, hopping over with cobwebs trailing from her paw.

She squeezed the leaves in her mouth over Redkit's ear. The kit flinched backwards. Bramblepaw wrapped cobwebs around her ear, and flicked her ear in dismissal.

Redkit meowed as they headed out of the den, "Mama? Who's my father?"

Owlpaw hesitated, "He's a brave cat, that's all you need to know." Redkit was silent the rest of the way to the nursery.

She squeezed inside and lied down in her nest.

Owlpaw shook in her nest; Redkit's words rang in her head. She winced;_ I have to be able to fix that problem. I'm so sorry Sandfrost, but I can't love you!_

She stood up, and touched her nose to Redkit's ear, noticing the kit was asleep. Doubt welled in her chest. She padded out of the den, surprised to stumble into Sandfrost.

He jumped in surprise, "Oh, Owlpaw! I just wanted to talk to you, out of camp." Owlpaw felt a lump of dread in her stomach as she saw his bright eyes and cheerful posture.

She murmured, "Okay, I had to talk to you too."

She followed him out in the forest, where the cool grass felt good on her paws from the sun-dried and brittle grass of the camp. He stopped by the river, near the roots of a large tree. She could see his sandy pelt bushed with excitement.

He turned and faced her, eyes glowing. Owlpaw's fur was pricking in guilt and awkwardness.

Sandfrost hesitated, ears flat. Suddenly he busted out, his fur bristling, "Owlpaw, will you be my mate? I would love to raise Redkit with you and-." He stopped, realizing she wanted to answer.

Owlpaw swallowed, regret pricked at her heart. She whispered hoarsely, voice trembling with pain, "No. I'm sorry Sandfrost, but I can't love you! I love Scorchtail…" her voice trailed off, and she looked down at her paws.

Sandfrost stared at her, shock in his eyes, which quickly changed to shock, betrayal, anger, and then rage. He screeched, "What! After everything I've done for you, after everything we've done together!" His breathing got quicker, his face twisted with unimaginable hate. He growled, "I can't believe you!"

Pain soared through her as Sandfrost struck her across the cheek, leaving a gash. She flinched backwards, backing up against a tree. Sandfrost stepped forward, his pelt bushed. He battered at her head with fierce blows.

He yowled in rage, and she shrieked, "Stop it! Stop it, Sandfrost, please!" She stumbled as he swiped at her again, and fell with a thud.

She crawled away, flinching as he spat at her. All she remembered at last was a ringing sound in her ears as the rest of the world fell silent.


	3. Mate

Chapter 3

Owlpaw opened her eyes, coughing. Moss was under her, and the sharp scent of herbs filled the air. She raised her head, "Where's Bugleg?"

A growling voice sounded behind her, "Over here. Now keep still." She was aware of a tiny bundle of fur pressed against her side, it was Redkit. Redkit squeaked in joy and nosed under Owlpaw's paw.

She looked up at Bugleg, "What happened? Where's Sandfrost?" She struggled to stand up, but found she couldn't. Bugleg didn't reply, only pressed cobwebs t her throat, which quickly absorbed blood.

He meowed, "Snowpaw found you on a border patrol, there was the reek of TigerClan everywhere, and the faint scent trail of Sandfrost." His eyes glittered cautiously, "We found his body, and he was killed by Darkstar after he crossed into their territory. We suspect that TigerClan was trying to hurt you."

He continued, "Darkstar said something though, he said that he would kill every single one of us, because of you entering the forest, he said that you were a disgrace and were going to lead us into disaster."

Owlpaw whispered, "TigerClan didn't attack me Bugleg, I think they chased off Sandfrost, he was attacking me- after not accepting to be his mate." She looked away, grief pricked at her pelt.

Bugleg nodded understandingly, and headed off into the stores for something. Scorchtail squeezed into the den, his fur bushed out. His gaze fell on Owlpaw, tail flicking. Owlpaw stared back, feeling heavy.

Stumbling, she struggled to her paws and took a small step toward Scorchtail, paws quivering. He stepped forward, resting his muzzle over her head.

Redkit sat beneath her, staring wide-eyed at the two. Owlpaw was shaking, ears pressed flat against her head. She whispered, "I was scared, so scared." She pressed her muzzle into her fur, ignoring his shock.

Scorchtail meowed, gentleness in his voice, "It's alright, your safe now." Redkit nosed her way to the front of Owlpaw. Owlpaw stepped back and looked down. Redkit was staring up at her, curiosity and expectation brightening her gaze.

She stared back up at Scorchtail, not backing away as their gaze locked. Owlpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Scorchtail spoke first, love in his eyes, "It's okay, you don't need to ask. I accept."

Owlpaw let out a purr, ignoring the pain from her throat. Scorchtail dipped his head, and quietly backed out of the den. Owlpaw jumped when Bugleg's tail brushed her flank.

He meowed sternly, "Go back to your nest, you need to rest." Owlpaw didn't argue, only padded back to her nest, curling up to rest. Bugleg sniffed at her ear, licking dirt out of a shallow cut.

She looked up at Bugleg once he finished wrapping her ear with cobwebs, "It there going to be a vigil for Sandfrost?" Bugleg nodded without a word, and headed out of the den with water mint in his jaws.

Owlpaw looked out, realizing it was sunset. She struggled to stand, "The vigil! I don't want to miss it."

Redkit bounded at her side. She took small steps outside, her paws scratching on the rough grass. She stumbled over to Sandfrost's body, her legs aching.

She settled down by it, faintly aware of the other cat's pelts brushing against hers. She realized Pantherstar wasn't down by Sandfrost, saying the traditional words. At her absence, Owlpaw nosed into Sandfrost's fur and whispered quietly, "Make it to StarClan safely, dear friend."

Grief pierced her heart, and she watched with a torn heart as Bugleg and Bramblepaw started rubbing water mint on his fur.li to rest. Bugleg sniffed at her ear, curling down to rest.n. Owlpaw jumped when Bugleg'r mouth to speak, but scorchtail


	4. Sandfrost

Chapter 4 ( Sandfrost )

Sandfrost's tail twitched as he waited for Owlpaw to reply. Hope was growing in his chest as he stared down at her. His fur bushed up in excitement as she looked up at him, "No. I'm sorry Sandfrost, but I can't love you! I love Scorchtail."

Sandfrost stared at her, his heart torn. Anger exploded inside him, and he screeched, "What! After everything I've done for you, after everything we've done together!" He paused for breath, tail twitching angrily, "I can't believe you!"

Out of rage, he struck her across the face with such ferocity, it left a deep gash and she flinched back to a tree. Satisfaction rippled through him as he saw blood trickle out of the wound, _You deserve it, mouseheart!_

He battered at her head, savaging her ears even worse and creating multiple wounds along her muzzle and eyes.

He swiped at her jaw, and she fell like a feather, onto the pebbles of the shore. She wailed, "Stop it! Stop it Sandfrost, please!" He ignored her words, and struck her head again so that he knocked unconscious on the stones, blood trickling out onto them.

He gripped her throat between his teeth, and bit down. He stepped back, his paws bloodied. He backed away, suddenly horrified.

He stared, wide-eyed in realization at his rage,_ What have I done? I've killed her!_ He looked up as he heard the sound of stones rolling. Cats were streaming out of the river, one was yowling in rage. He flinched, _TigerClan! '_

Casting a heart-breaking look at Owlpaw, he sprinted. He pelted through the forest, wincing at his claws got tangled in the long grass. He was faintly aware of the sound of paw steps behind him; the neatly cropped trees by the thunderpath order came into view.

He stopped, panting. The cats had stopped pursuing him, and he guessed they wouldn't be so keen to go into the heart of CheetahClan territory. Taking the chance, he pelted across the thunderpath, straight into LionClan territory.

He squawked as he tumbled into a pile of fur. He flinched at the tan pelt of his brother, Lionpaw. Darkstar stood behind him, and Sandfrost slowly saw anger building up in his eyes.

He backed up, his gaze flickering from Lionpaw to Darkstar. He felt sick, and muttered, "You're going to kill me aren't you?" Darkstar didn't say anything; only sprang forward, his claws sinking into his pelt.

Darkstar's face shoved into his, his breath hot on his fur, "You're scared aren't you? You're going to die today."

Sandfrost spat at him, "Go ahead, and kill me. It'll be a more merciful death than I'll ever get for murdering Owlpaw!"

Lionpaw sneered, "At least we'll have one less problem to deal with! Make that two!"

Sandfrost stared him dead in the eye, "At least I'll be the one who's able to see Amberblossom again, and the one she'll be proud of!" He spat loudly as Darkstar's claws sank into his throat.

Blood gushed out onto his chest, and he let out a sharp cry of pain. He caught sight of Lionpaw staring at him with rage in his eyes as the light from his gaze faded out, and the world he knew would be gone to him, forever.

He blinked open his eyes to find himself lying on a soft and grassy terrain. He whispered, "Owlpaw? Where are you Owlpaw?"

A gentle voice spoke behind him, "She will be with you always, Sandfrost. But it'll be a long time before she joins us in StarClan." He whipped around, instantly meeting the glowing amber gaze of Amberblossom.

She flicked her tail down to a small pool of water, and Sandfrost gazed down into it. He felt a rush of relief as h saw his clanmates hauling Owlpaw onto their back; but flinched backwards at the state of her.

He whispered, "S-she's alive!" Amberblossom nodded.

"And she will be for a very long time."


	5. Broken and Kits

Chapter 5

Brindlefire yawned, "It should be a few moons before these kits could be apprenticed. I'll have a lot off my shoulders then!" Owlpaw flicked her ear with a paw playfully, and stood up, arching her back. Stepping over the tussling kits, she made her way out of the den, feeling a breeze ruffle her pelt. She looked up, wincing at dark storm clouds floated overhead. She headed over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a squirrel.

She quickly padded back to the den, her fur bushing at drops began to fall on her pelt. She ran as it started coming down hard. She jumped into the den, shaking her fur dry. Owlpaw dropped the squirrel at Brindlefire's paws.

Owlpaw bristled at the sound of rain pattering on the top of the nursery den. Thankful that the roof of the den was covered up by a rock slab and was dug further into the dirt. She shivered.

Redkit poked her nose outside, squeaking when drops of water fell onto her nose. Owlpaw purred, "Redkit, get back here." Redkit tumbled over to her, her long coat fluffed up. She licked her nose, swiping off the water.

Redkit curled into her side, nuzzling into her warm fur. Owlpaw sighed, and set her head on her paws. Scorchtail licked her between the ears, and struggled to his paws. He stuck his head out of the den, tail twitching grumpily.

Suddenly, he called out, "A patrol's back!" Owlpaw got to her paws, andbounded over, peering outside. Brindlefire's kits, Greenkit and Sunkit, squirmed underneath her, fighting for a look. Four soaking-wet cats had come into the camp.

A familiar black pelt was slick in the rain. She squeezed out of the nursery, getting drenched instantly. She sniffed him, "Broken! How are you?" He set down a wet bundle of fur, Owlpaw looked at it, _A kit! How many orphans are we going to have? This clan is becoming really mixed._

Broken shook his fur, "I've been better, I came to warn you of something." Owlpaw nodded, letting him speak. He whispered urgently, "My brother, Hawk. He was assigned to hunt you down and kill you and your kits. He knows where your camp is, Shard is planning to attack it!"

Owlpaw fluffed her fur, "Thats bad news!" She bent down to sniff the three wet bundles of fur. She mewed, "Who are these three?"

Broken looked down on the kits, "These are Midnight, Dawn, and Breeze." She nodded, nosing them underneath her.

She looked up, "We'll have to move camps to keep safe, or at least defend, we can't suffer another rogue attack!" He gazed at her curiously, though said nothing.

Ravenwing, Copperpelt, and Thistleface were staring at her while she talked with Broken. She stared him in the eye, "Were you kicked out, and why did you bring the kits?"

Broken hesitated, "Yes. Shard threw me out for disagreeing with Hawk's plan. He threatened to kill these kits if I didn't go, so I-I snatched them up at night so that they wouldn't have to face the evil and cruel cats there."

Owlpaw nodded, dimly aware of her fur getting more soaked. Pantherstar had come out of her den, and hurried over to them. She looked curious, and meowed, "Owlpaw, what happened?"

Owlpaw quickly went over what Broken had told her. Pantherstar watched with an intent gaze, her ears twitching. She noticed there was a fear-scent coming off her. She looked to Owlpaw, "What should we do with these kits? Brindlefire can't handle more, and they're barely newborn!"

Owlpaw nosed the shivering heaps of her under her belly, "I'll raise them, I'll ask Bugleg for borage so that my milk doesn't dry up to early." Pantherstar nodded.

Pantherstar meowed, "Thank you Owlpaw, I respect you for raising these kits." She watched as Patherstar sprang up onto the boulder. The rain was lightening at least, and she could see a tiny ray of sunshine through a hole in the lightening clouds.

Pantherstar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch prey join beneith the boulder for a clan meeting!" Cats began to slide out of the dens, complaining about the rain. Owlpaw nosed the tiny kits ahaid, and one of them mewled.

Pantherstar called out, "One of Owlpaw's friends, Broken, has brought three kits to us. We thank Owlpaw for taking them in, and Broken will be trained to be a warrior."

Owlpaw flattened her ears as Poolpaw yowled out, "We're letting in to many rogues Pantherstar! Soon we'll be a large clan with unhealthy warriors!"

Pantherstar snapped, "Silence Poolpaw! Do you want other clans to take these cats and become stronger? We owe a great debt to Owlpaw and Broken!" Poolpaw glared at Pantherstar, and looked away.

Pantherstar continued, "These kits will be knows as Midnightkit, Dawnkit, and Breezekit, and will be cared for by Owlpaw." Pantherstar looked down on her, and she felt her fur prickle.

Pantherstar's yowl rang around the camp, "Owlpaw has trained long and hard, even though many delays through her apprenticeship, she shall be made a warrior today."

Pantherstar meowed, "Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Owlpaw replied, "I do."

Pantherstar called out to the sky, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owleyes, StarClan honors your loyalty and justice, and we welcome you a full member of CheetahClan."

The clan shouted her new name, "Owleyes! Owleyes!" Owleyes purred, and headed back to the nursery with the kits in front, mewling in releif as they got into the nursery.


	6. The Ancient Caves

Chapter 6

Owleyes licked her lips, the foul taste of borage lingering. Three kits were suckling at her belly, while Redkit sniffed at their fur. She mewed, "They're so tiny!"

Owleyes licked her between the ears, "You were tinier when you were born." Redkit stared at her, eyes bright. Rain was still falling down lightly, and Owleyes watched as Broken left the camp, black fur slicked down on his sides.

She sighed. Her fur was drying out, though still wet. Owleyes let the tip of her tail twitch, thinking about what they were going to do about Shard planning his attack. She got to her paws, wincing at the three kit started mewling their complaints.

Scorchtail nosed them, whispering reassuringly to calm them down. Owleyes quickly padded over to Pantherstar's den, jumping in instantly. Pantherstar tipped her head to the side, "Yes, Owleyes?"

Owleyes meowed, ears flat, "What are we going to do about Shard?"

Pantherstar replied, "We won't back down, we'll move the clan to Ancient Caves. It should be safe there."

Owleyes retorted, "But we'll get lost! Those caves go on forever."

Pantherstar lashed her tail on the sand, eyes narrowed with frustration, "We will not; I was trained in those tunnels before, and there are large hollows where we could rest, or live. I know every inch of those caves, and I'll make sure our clan keeps safe."

Owleyes shook her head, trying to clear a ringing in her ears. A vision flashed in her mind. She flinched, _It's my dream!_ She felt the crushing weight on her back once more, thousands of crushed boulders falling, and the feeling of certain death.

Pantherstar's mew snapped her into reality, "Owleyes? Are you okay?" She blinked, the crushing weight gone, and she realized she had fallen onto the ground.

She scrambled to her paws, "Y-yes, I'm fine."

Pantherstar looked at her, "Alright then, you should go see Bugleg though; you just fell and started twitching. Kind of like you were sick." Owleyes dipped her head, and padded out of the den.

Bugleg was standing outside his den, watching the last few drops fall as the clouds broke apart. He stared at her as she approached, "Yes?"

Owleyes swiped her tongue over her jaws, "Pantherstar told be to come here. I collapsed in her den and started to twitch apparently." She didn't mention her vision though, and she felt her pelt prickle and her legs began to tremble.

She shook her head, _No! Not again!_ She dug her claws into the rough grass and the crushing weight returned to her back. She was aware of Bugleg's gaze burning into her pelt. Feeling breathless from the fake rocks, she stumbled forward, head spinning.

She felt like she was choking, and fought for breath. She shrieked, "No! Stop it, I can't breath!" Her legs buckled underneath the invisible weight. Trembling, the same feeling was getting heavier, and the creaking rock and falling earth flashed in her mind.

She was faintly aware of cats coming out of the dens, staring at her as she thrashed, fighting for air. Redkit came sprinting out of the nursery, rushing to her side instantly. She felt something grip her scruff. Her vision became cloudy; there were blurred shaped of cats, or were they rocks?

She looked up, _Bugleg, or Scorchtail?_ She felt moss underneath her, and the bitter taste of juniper as it was forced into her jaws. Her vision cleared, and the tangy scent of herbs filled the air. She shook her head, relieved to be free from the crushing weight.

Bugleg was at her side, curiosity brightening in his gaze. She flinched as a trickle of blood slid down her face. Bugleg meowed quietly, "You clawed yourself, don't worry it's not too deep. What did you see?" He asked quietly, ears twitching curiously.

Owleyes choked out, unease and fear making her pelt tingle, "The Ancient Caves… we can't go there, and they'll collapse on top of us! We'll all be crushed to death, and then there'll be no CheetahClan!" Bugleg didn't answer, just returned to his stored, acting as if she was just spouting nonsense.

Owleyes felt sick, _What'll happen to us?_


	7. Fire!

Chapter 7

Owleyes sighed; Pantherstar had still ordered to move to the Ancient Caves, pushing aside her complaints. It had been a quarter-moon, and cats were ordered to excessive hunting. She licked her lips, Breezekit was rolling around on the moss, tussling with Dawnkit.

Pantherstar stuck her head in the den, "Owleyes, hunting please. We need as much prey possible."

Owleyes flattened her ears, "My kits haven't fed yet though!"

Pantherstar lashed her tail angrily, "Hunting, now! Or would you rather be referred to as Owlpaw; or Owlkit for that matter?" Owleyes growled lowly, and got up. She swept past Pantherstar, tail twitching angrily.

Heading for the tunnel of the camp, she watched the other cats performing their duties. She padded through the forest, sniffing for prey. She huffed, there was nothing around. She pawed at a drifting leaf, and watched it twirl to the ground.

She jumped as paw steps sounded behind her. She flinched as she was met face-to-face with Pantherstar. Pantherstar's gaze was dark with anger, "Owleyes! It's new-leaf, you haven't caught a thing!"

She flinched back, "There is nothing out here, nothing that I can find."

Pantherstar growled, "Oh really?"

Owleyes snapped, "I thought you wanted me back here, I'll go live the life of a kittypet again if you prefer that, I'm sure all the others would appreciate if I were gone!"

Pantherstar just growled deeply in her throat, and unexpectedly sprang. She pinned Owleyes down, and snarled, "I am the leader of this clan, and you do as I say!" Owleyes didn't reply, only kicked upwards with her legs and threw Pantherstar off.

A deep shrieking sound suddenly rang through the forest. Both Owleyes and Pantherstar were on alert, tails waving cautiously. Pantherstar shrugged, "We're at the edge of the forest, and it's probably the Thunderpath."

Owleyes shook her head, "No! It's not that, not at all."

Pantherstar shoved her sharply, "Run!" Suddenly, the air was filled with the bitter scent of smoke, and a massive monster came hurtling towards them, knocking down the growing trees. Owleyes ran, wincing as her paws got scratched by sharp stones.

She climbed up a tree frantically, and watching in horror as Pantherstar continued running, the monster gaining on her. She sighed in relief as Pantherstar sprang up a tree in time. The big yellow monster crashed into a tree, sending sparks flying.

Smoke puffed up from the monster. Pantherstar crawled down from the tree, and Owleyes sprang down, landing with a huff. Owleyes peered closer, and flinched backwards as a Twoleg fled from the monster, shrieking.

Crawling forward again, she sniffed the air. Smoke started filling the air, and the tree and monster burst into flames, quickly spreading. Owleyes sprinted away, Pantherstar at her side. She leapt over a fallen tree, hissing as her paw hit a rock.

The flames crackled behind them, and Owleyes felt heat burning on her tail. She sprang into the camp, immediately dashing to the nursery. She heard Pantherstar yowl, "Fire! Get out to the river!" She grabbed Dawnkit by the scruff, and bent down.

Redkit was the first to get it, and scrambled up onto her back. Hesitantly, Midnightkit and Breezekit climbed up onto her back. She winced at their weight. Brindlefire was doing the same for her kits, getting the smallest and weakest and letting the others ride on her back.

Owleyes quickly headed for the entrance. She flinched backwards as a tree fell, flames spreading quickly. A familiar voice shrieked over the crackling flames, "Owleyes!" It was Scorchtail, "Owleyes! You have to find a way out! The entrance is blocked!"

Owleyes yowled, "There is nowhere else! We'll go shelter underneath the boulder; Pantherstar's den should be safe!" She headed toward the den, crawling in from the small gap. It was already filled with smoke, and Greenkit started coughing.

Brindlefire licked her kit protectively, ears flattening as her coughs grew worse. Dawnkit had also started coughing as well.

Owleyes hissed, "I'll go back to Bugleg's den, we need honey and catmint." She quickly squeezed through the camp, and sprinted towards the den, cursing as her tail tip caught flame. She lashed it quickly, burning out the fire.

She headed into the den, snatching as many herbs possible along with the honey and catmint. She sprang out as his den burst into flames, herbs clamped in her jaws and tucked under her chin. She headed back to Pantherstar's den, waving her tail to clear smoke.

She dropped the herbs, and looked down at the coughing bundle of fur. She held out some honeycomb, "Come on, Greenkit, you must take this." Greenkit stared at her, but bent down and lapped up the honey.

She pushed a fragment of catmint to her, which she ate quickly. She moved onto Dawnkit, giving her the same remedy. Owleyes wheezed, shaking her head against the smoke. Brindlefire nosed her flank, "Owleyes, you should take some, you need it."

Owleyes coughed, "No, no. I've used too much of Bugleg's supplies. I can't waste any moe, lets get out of here. I can feel the heat."

Her kits reluctantly bundled with the others; and pushed their way around the camp, looking for an exit. Owleyes yowled, "Over here!" There was a gap large enough for a grown cat to spring through.

Owleyes glanced at Brindlefire, "We're going to have to carry them over one at a time."

Redkit complained, "Not me! I'm big enough!" And with surprising strength for a kit, and sprang, barely missing the flames that were closing in. Owlpaw bent down and picked up Dawnkit, and sprang through, setting her down on the forest floor.

She did the same for Breezekit. Brindlefire had gotten all her kits out, the older kits being able to jump through like Redkit. Owleyes was about to spring through when, in horror, she saw the flames close in on the gap. Midnightkit wailed, "Mama! Help me!"

Brindlefire held her shoulder with a paw, "Owleyes, theres nothing you can do, he's trapped we can't get him out."

Owleyes shook her paw off, "I have to try! I'm not losing a third kit, it's too close to Leaf and Crunchy-" She paused, and sprang through the flames, hissing as they burned at her pelt. She landed with a thump, wheezing.

Midnightkit edged closer, "Mama? What's wrong with you!? Mama, answer me, don't die!"

Owleyes trembled, tail twitching, "It's alright; you're going to be safe, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." With her last efforts, and picking up Midnightkit by the scruff, too weak to jump over again, She clawed her way up a burning shrub, paws stinging.

She dropped Midnightkit by the others, over the flames. Her fur lifted along her spine, and she heard the dreadful creaking of a breaking branch. Fearfully, she jumped, and fell onto her chest. She coughed, but stood trembling, in her own burning camp.

She headed toward Pantherstar's den, trembling as she reached inside. Exhausted, and short of breath, she collapsed onto her side, coughing violently until the world blacked out.


	8. Fisher and Gingerstar

Chapter 8

Owleyes struggled awake; heat scorched her pelt still, though it was over. All over. Painfully, she tried to cough out the smoke in her lungs. She tottered on her paws, but headed out of the den. The moon was barely up, and a few flames still burned on some branches.

There was a light rain in coming down as the dark clouds broke apart. She stumbled for the entrance, seeing the charred log that blocked it. She climbed over it, glancing over her shoulder at the burned camp. She headed toward the Ancient Caves, wincing as her burned paws pressed against wet ash.

She large gaping entrance to the tunnels came into sight. Without hesitation, Owleyes padded into the tunnel, the floors relieving on her paws. Her voice echoed in the walls as she stopped, "Pantherstar?" There was no reply. She called again, "Pantherstar?" There still was no reply.

Feeling sad, she headed toward the river, the burned forest sliding behind her. At last, the pebbled shores were visible through the trees. With a burst of speed, she ignored the pain as she bounded toward the river. She stopped as violent coughs wracked her body, and she remembered Bugleg's herbs in Pantherstar's den. She winced, "I can't go back now."

Fur flashed at the corner of her vision, "Go where?" A silver tom had come by the river, head tipped.

Owleyes jumped with surprise, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The silver tom's whiskers twitched, "I'm Fisher, I come from the clearing farther down the river. I don't think you forest cats hunt there. Seemed like the only place not affected by the fire."

Owleyes nodded, and looked down at the water as it slid lazily over the pebbles. Tired, she laid down on her side, dropping her burned paws in the cold water. Fisher dipped a paw in the water, hooking out a fish. Expertly, he swiftly bit down on its spine. The fish gave one last twitch and stilled, bleeding on the rocks.

Fisher nudged it to Owleyes, "I may not know you very well, but here you go, you need it. It's good to make friends instead of enemies." She closed her eyes and purred quietly. She bent down her neck, and took a bite from the fish, eating it in silence. Her stomach gurgled appreciatively.

She dipped her head to Fisher after she finished. Fearfully, she slid into the river, stopping on the shallow end. She looked to Fisher, "Thanks for the meal!" Fisher nodded, and got up to pad away. Turning back to the other shore, she stepped forward, squawking as her paws fell in the deeper side.

Her head splashed under the waves. She paddled with her legs strongly, breaking surface. She shook out her pelt as she came out on the other side.

She winced as her paws cracked, and blood bubbled out. She licked her pad, flinching at the taste of her blood on her tongue. Reluctantly, she headed toward the TigerClan camp. She kept a fox-length away from the camp's walls.

Her legs ached from walking, and she almost tripped over a root. She winced, _I have to bring them something so it's not like open hostility!_ She twitched her ears, she couldn't go back to the forest, and no prey would have survived!

She sighed;_ I'll have to snag something from the river now! _She remembered Fisher;_ I'll say I got it farther down the river, where no one has claimed!_ She quickly dipped her paw in the river, snagging out a brightly colored fish. It was reddish-yellow, and she hadn't seen it before.

She picked it up in her jaws, and on shaking paws, headed to the camp. She paused at the entrance, flattening her ears at the mews of cats inside. She lowered her head, and crept inside. By now, her chest was starting to burn again, and she felt like coughing out all the ash she could in her lungs.

Surprised mews of cats came out, and one of them yowled a warning. She lowered herself to the ground even more, ears pressed flat against her skull. A dark ginger she-cat came out of her den; pelt bristling as she looked down at Owleyes.

Her glowing green gaze made her flinch, "Why have you come here?"

Owleyes meowed, her voice rasping in her throat, "Have you seen my clan? I was left in the camp during the fire…" She looked away, scared that the leader might be aggressive about Pantherstar killing Stripestar.

A voice called from the cats, "Gingerstar? She brought something!" It was Bamboo, the deputy of the clan.

Owleyes backed away from the strange fish, and Gingerstar stepped forward to sniff at it. She narrowed her eyes, "This is a new fish. We don't know if it's poisonous or not."

She flinched back s Gingerstar snapped her teeth in her face. Gingerstar growled, "You have to fight me and win if you want to learn if your clan was here."

Owleyes hissed back, eyes narrowed, "You're just like Stripestar! You're mad!"

Gingerstar snarled, "How dare you!" She struck her cheek, a blow that was familiar. She jumped forward, feeling strange that she was fighting in another clan's camp. Her breath caught in her throat, and she started coughing, feeling fear as Gingerstar stalked forward.

She shoved Owleyes in the side with a paw, "Sick, are you?" She hissed, and backed away. Gingerstar's eyes were bright with satisfaction. She curled her lip, _Mousebrain! This is the simplest attack, pretending you're defeated!_

She shot forward, slashing her claws ferociously at her eyes. Gingerstar shrieked and shoved her down. Owleyes growled, she was weak from the fire, and breathing the smoke. She pummeled Gingerstar's belly with her claws, but she wouldn't budge.

Gingerstar's mouth was foaming with rage, and she flinched as drool fell on her face. Owleyes lunged upwards, but Gingerstar still held ground.

Silver fur flashed at the edge of her vision, and Gingerstar's weight was gone. She looked to the cat who'd come to her aid. She gasped, "Fisher!"

He snapped, "Get out of here!" He had scratched Gingerstar's eyes, and she cried out in pain and rage. Fisher sprinted to her side, the made for the entrance, but it was blocked by others. She charged at them, shrieking angrily.

Claws tore at her pelt, and she lashed out her paw, catching a stubborn apprentice on the throat. By now the cats had clawed her face, and she was being blinded by blood. The apprentice shrieked pain, and she burst through the cats, Fisher at her side. She plunged into the river quickly, paddling strongly.

Fisher followed swimming ahead, "Follow me!" He started swimming with the flow, going quicker. The apprentice she got jumped into the river, shrieking. He was bobbing underwater, going slower than her and Fisher.

She paddled stronger, swimming away from the inexperienced apprentice. A few more cats slid into the river, but some retracted with a hiss. Owleyes winced as the current quickened, almost sending her spinning.

Fisher slid out of the river, and Owleyes followed. She was on her side of the forest, but the markers were far off. She sighed, and collapsed on her side. She shook out her pelt a few moments later, as did Fisher.

She wiped blood off her face, and asked, "Why did you attack Gingerstar in the camp?"

He replied, gazing off into the distance, "I don't want any cat to be injured like that. She would have killed you." Owleyes didn't say anything, just pricked her ears for the noise of coming cats.

And then there was a crackle.


End file.
